This invention pertains to control elements conveniently disposed with respect to a person.
Prior passenger control units have been individual to each seat in a vehicle, typically in an airplane. For a pair of seats this required two housings, two connecting cables, and two sets of connectors.
A single seat arm has heretofore been fabricated with "outlets for individual headphones" on each side of the arm. However, other controls required to form a passenger control unit have not been shown nor suggested.